The Little Mermaid (1992 Film)
The Little Mermaid was adapted by Golden Films in 1992 as a 49-minute animated film. Plot Lena is a princess in a underwater kingdom, and it's her birthday. Her best friend, a dolphin, Vink told her about the planned party, which made her very happy. Lena couldn't wait, and went to see the preparations. Lena's sisters were all working on it. Tris opted to give her birthday present earlier, it was a pearl headdress, which Lena loved. Lena dreamed of meeting a prince from a land, and marrying him. The seawitch Cassandra overheard Lena, and created a whirlpool, that dragged Lena to the surface. Lena saw a ship, where a young prince Stephan was celebrating his own birthday. A storm reached the ship however, and it sank. Lena saved the crew in search of the prince. Lena eventually found the prince, who was about to drown, she secured him to a mast and dragged him to shore, along with his servant, Cosgrove Thackery. The prince was found by some students, and nursed back to health. Lena returned to her castle, where her father, the Sea-King, was very mad about Lena missing her own birthday party. Lena was bored there and decided to check on the prince. She returned to the beach where she left him, but didn't find him. She told her problems to Tris, who happened to have a map to the prince's castle. Lena went there and overheard how prince said he loved the woman who saved him from the shipwreck. Determined to be with her prince, Lena started to look for a way to be human. Again, Tris helped her by naming the seawitch Cassandra, as someone who could help. Lena and Vink went to the seawitch, who agreed to help Lena. Cassandra brewed up a potion to turn Lena into human, but she wanted her voice as a payment. Cassandra also issued a warning that if the prince would marry someone else, Lena would turn into seafoam on the day the prince is married. Lena was certain that prince loved her, and drank the potion without any hesitation. Cassandra then used her magic to send Lena to the surface. Lena met some birds who helped her to dress in seaweed, but as she tried to walk, she fell and hit her head. The prince found Lena and took her to his castle, where the two spent more and more time together and fell in love. Prince Stephan's parents however still wanted him to marry the neighboring kingdom's princess. To appease his parents, Stephan agreed to take a trip to see this princess Anna. Anna however was also in love with someone else. When Stephan met Anna, he recognized her as one of the students who helped him after the shipwreck. Stephan however wanted to be true to his word and marry Lena, but after Anna's father threatened with war, he agreed to marry Anna. On their way back to Stephan's castle, Vink found them and saw Lena heartbroken, he went to the Sea-King and told him everything. The Sea-King came and started a storm to save his daughter. The mast of the ship broke and almost killed Anna, but she was saved by his love Maxwell. Anna begged her father to let them marry, he agreed to it, since he just saved her life. It left prince Stephan free to marry Lena. The Sea-King oversaw the wedding as Lena and Stephan, started a new life together. Gallery File:Sea-King and Daughters.png File:Sea-King Angry.png File:Sea-King.png File:Cassandra and Lena.png File:Cassandra Closeup.png File:Cassandra Cooking.png File:Cassandra Swimming.png File:Lena Alone.png File:Lena and Vink Jumping.png File:Lena and Vink.png File:Lena on Ship.png File:Lena Sisters 1.png File:Lena Sisters 2.png File:Vink and Lena.png File:Tris and Sisters.png File:Tris Closeup.png File:Lena.png File:Lena on Land.png Stefan and Lena.png Princess Lena 02.png Category:Movies